Talk:Port Valdez
Awful I appreciate the work that went into this page, but it is written awfully. Until I edited it it didn't even say what game it was in. This page, and I suspect others, are written, a) in the past tense, present is better, and b) is too narrative and in-game, they should be more like descriptions of the levels from the players point of view, not a story told from the character's perspective - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for feedback... if a little harsh I started writing this page before the game came out, to give this maps (and the other maps) some backstory to make reading it a little more interesting. I did plan to edit in the actual gameplay factors, and yes, my grammer and English skills aren't great, but I'm glad that people enjoyed reading some fictional backstory to the map. It makes reading about it much more interesting, and I was glad to see people adding to the story as well as gameplay on the map. Thank you Bondpedia for editing in the gameplay and player tactics. And thank you Battlefield Wiki for featuring the article - TSC0308 : Well done yourself. Its a good article, hence it was featured - Bondpedia (Talk) 10:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Port Valdez's Location I'm not sure who put Valdez, Alaska, but given that in-game it looks like the city of Anchorage is across the bay and that it zooms in near there while loading, its likely that Port Valdez is a new port named possibly after the Exxon Valdez (it isn't the port of the town of Valdez which looks nothing like the game's map) or something and it was built across from the city at Seward's Success. I don't mean to be rude about all this, but look up both Valdez and Anchorage on Google Maps and see if you agree or not before replying. The in-game map's coastal shape and the coast near Seward's Success look too alike (minus the loading dock that was added in), plus there's a logging industry dock there that looks a lot like the oil loading platforms that extend out into the bay. Just some food for thought. PresidentEden78 17:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tips section Because this is a popular map we should make a tips section. Rvb forever 16:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Feel free. You don't have to suggest stuff to add in, just go for it. People will add stuff in as time goes by. If you plan to, just put it before the trivia section, after the secret spots (or maybe include them with the tips). [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 16:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Problems Anyone else getting frustrated on this map at the harbor? Every time we take the second base the Apache swoops down and it's game over. The defenders tend to take our BMD-3 with an AA gun mounted so we can't do anything. The T-90 and Vodnik becomes useless because of the TOW launcher, Apache, and Bradley. Don't forget the anti-tank mines all over the road that make it impossible to get behind enemy lines. That's not all by the way. Every time I join there is a whole team of level 50s on the opposite side and my team is made up of 10s-30s so I'm always screwed because I'm the only 50 on that team. I'm sorry for the rant but DICE better not let this happen in Battlefield 3. Anyone got some tips for me to achieve victory? Try finding a different server. If you're the only good player on the team, you're not going to fare well. Also, you can try doing a nifty team switch after you lose. If that fails, just try to contribute to the team effort. Sneak in, plant the charge, hope noone notices. Otherwise, you can always try Carl Gustaving the chopper out of the air and taking down the Bradleys and TOW launchers. This advice probably isn't of much use, but I gave it a shot. Also, remember to sign your posts. Th3 razor 19:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC)